


pop off the page

by dear_dunyazade



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995)
Genre: Female Jewish Character, Genderbending, Jewish Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, This Is Just 4 Fun, because i cant stop myself, dont take it seriously it’s not the best thing i’ve ever written, i will be editing this i just wanted to see if it gets read by anyone first, toon creation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: May Goof doesn’t wait around for the human to choose when she comes to life.





	pop off the page

May Goof was first drawn laughing. It was 1951, and she was put in a little art piece with her father-to-be George “Goofy” Geef. Goofy, already an established actor for Disney, had been given the role of an “everyman,” and henceforth, needed a child to father, like most Americans did. The animators hadn’t even meant to bring a new toon to life; she was an accident for the most part. But just enough intent and ink and she hopped off the paper, laughing.

On the page, she was sitting on a short stone wall, pointing at her father running after a small black kitten. When she materialized, sitting on the desk, she was still laughing. Her artist, a man named Adam Stein, had left the table for a break, sighing on his failures of creating a toon worthy of coming to life, when he heard her huyck's and giggles. He whipped around, and sure enough, there sat little Meital Goof, maybe four or five years old, in human equivalence.

Adam jumped at least ten feet, eyes almost popping from his skull. “Where’d you come from?!” he cried. “I didn’t bring you off the page yet!”

The toddler-sized toon broke from her reverie, and she stared at the man in surprise. “Are _you_ the one that drawed me? Oh, gee, thank you! But I gotta go find my daddy!” And with that, she slid off the table and skittered past Adam to the open door.

In his shock, Adam nearly fainted, before shouting a quick “Hey!” and began his long run after her.


End file.
